113408-morning-coffee-1209-up-early-with-the-mordesh-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- What is the traditional Aurin mode of transporting diplomatic mail? I don't think that any of the exile mounts have much in the way of refined dignity. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I never seem to get very far with architect. I make some Galaras stone walls, turn them into stuff like gravestones, and then go back to questing. I gather materials and themed housing stuff, my wife puts them into place. Symbiotic house decoration. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, I never really did anything with that profession until recently. There aren't many architects in the guild so I feel like I need to complete the tech trees now so that if anyone requests stuff, it will be available for me to make. Can be quite difficult later on with the tiny targets you have to hit, but it's worth it as the fabkits are pretty useful. | |} ---- ---- Lol I don't know... a mailbox??? That is just the smallest example of the ideas they came up with. Mail Woolies... You're mail would have an equal chance of being eaten as delivered! As it was by some miracle we made it to an Ancient Torine Ruin. We got attacked by a skeleton statue which injured Daxterr. All the players rolled over 15 to counter the Skeleton 's roll of 8... Uberkill! After that we found a secret temple and had a little Chit Chat with Vitara who offered us Eternal life if the restore the land and triumph in a "Great War". Again they astound me by REFUSING! Eternal Life is anti Weave. I love these guys. | |} ---- ---- Everyone needs a little time away. When you come back, things will be calmed down and back to normal :) Good luck with your packing and moving. Wishes to you for an uneventful move! | |} ---- |} You put the Aurin in the mailbox? ^.^ | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Omg you'd fit into our Circle. /facepalm | |} ---- ---- Depending on the Aurin, I don't think I would mind. *Pulls Vunnu out of mailbox.* *Huggles ensue* | |} ---- ---- ---- Plus.. your character name allows me to do a "Hook" quote every time I see you on. "Ro-See-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" "BANGARANG!" | |} ---- Genius. We're the Wildseeds! *crows like a rooster* | |} ---- No problem, I know what's up. I absolutely understand if you can't make it, family comes first. | |} ---- ---- Oh god.. I'm trying not to get a 2 minute minor. Don't point it out. lol. | |} ---- ---- This Gaim has a crush on Roccio. | |} ---- ---- ---- It was 58 and brisk this morning. I walked outside and saw that my Arums were putting up leaves. Arums are special. The put out bright red berries late summer, then evergreen leaves in the fall and winter. Then a flower in the spring followed by berries again. The leaves die down in summer. It only leafs out for winter. | |} ---- It should be cold. I'm miserable in the summer. My ancestors were all from Germany and northern Europe. I was born in Pittsburgh and grew up in Columbus. I think we could shave a few months off the warm season. | |} ---- Variety is the spice of life. I won't deny any season its extremes. This summer was barely hot enough for ice cream most days. All the rain exploded the mosquito horde.... As much as heat and drought make for a lot of garden work, I feel this summer was a bust. | |} ---- I love variety as much as the next guy. Just wish it went colder instead of warmer. I did look into moving to Canada, especially northern Canada, but I got a job in Columbus first. Then again, I was looking into moving to a lot of different countries at that point. | |} ---- Oh they are beautiful!!! | |} ---- ---- I call BS. If people were supposed to live in the cold and dark nature would have provided us with fur or feathers. Just because we CAN live in a frozen wasteland don't mean we should! :D I hate the cold and if I lived up there with Rocio I would be making stews and bread and walking around in a blanket. :) | |} ---- Ye of thin blood. I won't wear a coat until it gets a little closer to freezing. I'll only go outside and go running if it's below 60. And I own a snowboard, which I intend to use this year, damnit! I come alive when the temperature dies. During the summer, I'm sluggish and slow, and I don't like being outside often. You go running and start warming up, and you're outside, you start getting lightheaded and dehydrated. In the cold? I can go for miles and hours. We're just getting to the time of year I come out of semi-hibernation and start going places. | |} ---- ---- ---- Well... I don't know. Right now we need many public houses that aren't bars or restaurants. FCON/Military RP is rare as hens teeth. | |} ---- I suppose Seeger might be good to contract in a military capacity as a contractor or mercenary, and FCON is prominent in his backstory, but he's just not nationalistic enough. He's almost more of a force of nature. Still, I'll bring it up at the meeting. The good thing about Seeger being batshit insane and hard to pin down is that I can squirm him into some tighter fits, and if people in the guild want that, I can manage that. | |} ---- Question: Have you ever thought about creating Thresh? (My fav besides Rocio himself) | |} ---- If you were Dominion, you'd have a carnival. lol. FCON / Military RP.. I can see that as being tough. It'd have to be a Rainbow 6 esque sorta Squad RP. Namely because when you break it down to an individual level, Military RP doesn't work. ..hell.. military doesn't work at an individual unit. | |} ---- ---- There is a guild that does it hard core though. They even have uniforms. No fooling. Dagun Company. Clandagun.enjin.com Hey. Poke them and see if you get any ideas. | |} ---- Well it's your story :D But I do really like what you did with Thresh in Rocio's story. The buried compassion he has for Rocio. (see my signature) :wub: | |} ---- Well right.. but at that point, the RP is the guild, similar to a platoon. That works. Individual RP without that setting? It'd be hard. THAT idea is actually ingenious. | |} ---- And that's not getting into the backstories of the characters in the guild. I want to make a guild where everyone in it fits; I don't want people leaving over changes if they were in the guild before I became GM. That means making sure there's a way Rocio, Seeger, Ina, Dixie, et al can all coexist and have a common cause of understanding. Military, on some level, is like that, but I can't see a regimented unit being able to contain everyone. It'd probably be more of a mercenary unit if we went that way. | |} ---- I think the Aurin should use the golden gribbon from Woodhaven. That'd be a snazzy courier. You may have tried all of this, but just in case: Run Wildstar in administrator mode; for 64-bit systems, this is vital. Mine used to crash all the time, too. Update any addons you have. The patch in August included an API change. Try deactivating your addons in small groups, playing for a while with each group disabled to see if your game keeps crashing. Many of the addons I use were never updated for the most recent API. Most of them work fine, even outdated, but a few of them were causing crashes, so I had to find equivalent addons that didn't cause problems. If you're using an addon called NavMate, get rid of it. It doesn't appear to be supported anymore, and that's the one that was causing major problems for me. I think most people who graduated around when we did were casting wide nets for jobs. ^_^ And, I agree. I prefer cooler weather. When it's cold, you can always put on another layer. When it's hot...well...eventually you get arrested. I also agree with Rocio, though. If I didn't have all four seasons, I would miss them. | |} ---- Yeah. He's just a cool guy too. Shades, sees in the dark, stealth motorbike, stalker class. | |} ---- Fixed that for you buddy :) | |} ---- Terik is a cool guy and experienced DM and GM and I know he could give you guys a hand. | |} ---- Yeah, but this was in like 2011, after the recovery even. I always wanted to move to London or one of the Scandinavian countries. A little advice for people hoping to move there, you need a lot of experience and a Helluva portfolio, because those countries are having enough domestic political issues about immigrants crossing borders within the Eurozone. If you're outside the Eurozone wanting to move into the Eurozone for work, you'd better have more than a college portfolio and a can-do attitude. | |} ---- ---- Well, that's the thing, I don't think it's an external issue, really. I mean, I had a yearlong continuous story on Yahoo IM chatrooms, I'm used to spinning up stories, backgrounds, and themes. If I wanted to, I'd just rewrite the story into what I think would work and go from there. What I'm more interested in is making sure I keep the guild together, because I don't think I have that kind of mandate yet. Tex appointed me to GM, I wasn't "elected" per se. So I think just going wild with my own set of brushes isn't fair to the rest of the guild, all of whom were there before I was GM and all of whom, I think, deserve a say in how we move forward and a backstory that works for every character as best we can make it. The worst thing, I think, would be installing a new backstory, theme, or even something as small as a chat protocol, and having someone feel like they should leave. That's what I really want to avoid, more than anything. That's why I'm putting the meeting together tonight. It's not a come-to-Jesus meeting for me to lay down the law, I really, truly, honestly want everyone's feedback and for everyone to be okay with where we're going. If I'd recruited everyone into my own guild first, I'd feel a little better about getting dictatorial (I actually built the lore for the Skulldance Clan into an almost standalone epic). But, being sort of appointed as GM without anyone having asked for me to be, I think it's really important that I'm not trampling anyone. And I think we can collectively work out something that fits all the individual little pieces of the guild into something fun that can drive stories. That's what good RP GMs do. And then there are the other matters; such as how we'll handle things like PVE, PVP, guild bank permissions, funding, that kind of thing. | |} ---- From the way you describe Seeger, might I suggest Rambo (the new one), Die Hard, XXX, Expendables and maybe *thinks* End of Days? | |} ---- Well, of our two suggestions so far (miltiary-style merc outfit, go-gang) the concept would be the same. Loose organizational structure, people doing what they want in a sort of social club and being able to check in to do work (sometimes legit, sometimes not) for money. The difference would be that the merc unit would operate a bit more legitimately (there are mercenaries all over FCON) and their hangout would probably be a converted barracks or some kind of fortified "drop point" in the sky, while the go-gang would probably be a flophouse or abandoned warehouse converted to a garage/bar/hideout. The go-gang has an implication that it's anti-law, which might mean some people who aren't into that kind of thing might not like it. We could keep it loose so that it's more of a club than a gang, like some biker gangs, that includes everyone from vigilantes sick of the law to your run of the mill gangsters. The mercenary idea doesn't have that kind of implication, but it has a definite military theme. That might bother people who don't think of themselves as soldiers. I'd definitely be taking that 90s action movie vibe that Expendables is copying, making sure people have freedom within the unit to have their own characters, their own lives, and to not be under the control of Seeger. That's a good thing since Seeger's not interested in having a personal army to do his bidding and most people have better sense than to be. He's great to have heading your unit in combat; the guy's very scary, but long term, most people wouldn't want to be sitting in a pillbox with the guy for a month. And there could be other suggestions. I'll mention both of these, their respective benefits and drawbacks, as well as modifying our current motif of lawmen. I just don't know it will work as-is with Seeger leading.. and honestly I don't think anyone was making much use of the backstory for RP purposes anyway. I just wanted to change it to something people were interested in or at least make its current theme more engaging for the players. | |} ---- ---- ---- You know I went to Timmy's the other morning to grab a Bagel BELT for breakfast and was very, very disappointed when I was told that they discontinued the Jalapeno Asiago Bagel... Brought a tear to my eye really... Now I guess I'll do McDonalds since their coffee is better and just skip eating when I don't have time to make a nice breakfast at home in the morning... This morning I did have time and made myself a nice cheesey egg sandwhich, love the gooey runny yolk when you bite in, mmmmmmm..... On the WS front I'm enjoying yesterday's patch very much. Now I have a new goal, to PvP and collect my AMP / Ability points (bought the rep vendor ones yesterday and bankrupted myself after spending Plat on CREDD just a couple days before...) Also bought my wife the game this morning, she's been back seat playing for a while now, I go afk for a moment and come back to her shouting "PEW PEW!" into my mic at my guildies as she hops around on my Spellslinger killing things, haha. So I guess that means my weekend plans are leveling a new toon with her! | |} ---- Oh yeah, that was definitely the point in letting Ina have the reins. As far as I'm concerned, for PVE content, she's GM. I have no intention of stepping on her toes or telling her how things are going to be. I'm talking RP becuase RP is what I do. It's what I'm good at, what I have a lot of experience in managing, and have a lot of interest in. I'll assume Ina will also have some questions and announcements. But yes, she is my point of contact, as any else who wants to step into a major role would be. I don't want to be that GM that couldn't lead a Wildstar raid to save his life and steps in to tell his PVE officer what's what. I'm talking RP because I know that's what I can definitely do. I don't know about PVP because I don't do it often and I don't talk about PVE because I don't want to step on Ina's toes. We want to cast our net wide, both in RP backstory and in what we cover. I don't want people to ever join the guild and still solo content because they don't know how to fit in. | |} ---- Welcome to the Coffee thread! :D We love to see new faces! | |} ---- ---- So uh... bolded portion... What's the right orifice for a shampoo bottle? :D | |} ---- The Toe. | |} ---- Not appropriate for the forum. There's a difference in their...practices. | |} ---- He's a liar, good luck climbing into this walled garden. This morning coffee thread community is impenetrable! | |} ---- Impenetrable! | |} ---- ---- It's alright. A few decent new studies recently; the group out of trinity college pushed back the estimated timing of the emergence of Life on Earth by about 60 million years; and a group from Oregon State solved an old issue with the timing of the end of the last ice age from the GISP ice cores. I've got all of Zun's games on my HD (including emulators for the PC-98 versions). I should make some easy mode jokes at your expense.. but I can't hate on anyone with enough cojones to run a Touhou Game on any difficulty. OT: Added a rather large cannon to my Chua's laboratory... for science! | |} ---- ---- Don't worry.. I've got the keys. REALLY.. REALLY big keys. | |} ---- WILDSTAR HAS BIGGER KEYS! | |} ---- ---- ---- Some keys more effective than others... | |} ---- ---- Sorry, had to be done.... | |} ---- Could anyone get the whole thing in-frame? | |} ---- What we need is Lopp Dredd! *gets to doodling* | |} ---- Everyone dreads Yatish... | |} ---- I was actually looking for you or g0dcomplex last night in-game. My main is finally on Evindra, and I'm interested in joining, depending on what decisions are made at the meeting. I'll try to attend, although I think I have plans for dinner on Sunday. :unsure: deja vu Didn't someone quote that in yesterday's thread? in fact, it seems like we had a very similar discussion yesterday. :P I think I got it during the quest cinematic...I'll have to look when I get home. | |} ---- ---- I think ^ is funnier than your diplomatic version. :D I don't think I understood the difference until I was out of college. No one had ever explained it to me. In fact, I don't even remember anyone using "EDT" when I was a kid. The only reason I found out the difference was that I thought it was a typo and looked it up. No worries. I'll likely be on tonight as well, so I will see if I can get in touch. | |} ---- Double quote and double post just to point out that Typrop got it right, Khandi. :D | |} ---- I have played lots of MMO's with folks around the world and there are lots of places where there is no time change, like Arizona for example. Getting it wrong puts people either an hour early or an hour late. It's common to simply use 1pm Eastern for example. It's my pet peeve, most people have something that's 'fingernails against the blackboard' to them, like the grammar Nazis or the anti-porns or the ones that 'correct' you if you say *cupcake* or whatever. This one is mine :P | |} ---- Usually im using the right one...but im surprised at all that im able to type anything lately...yay for *for not sure its against forum rules to mention prescribed medication names)* Also just finished 300 frames for a sprite(*flex that 2d traditional animation muscle) and i need food... | |} ---- I swear I wasn't picking on you!!!!!! Seriously! <3 It was a long line of them and I just snapped like a string bean :( | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- I didn't mean to imply that you were picking on anyone. I just happened to notice that he got it right. BTW, your angry face is not convincing: | |} ---- D'aawww!! I'm not mad I just realized I might have come across as a biotch :( | |} ---- We know you better than that. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- No joke, on like our third run of KV ever, our guild's primary medic died something like 20 times on that fight. It was like he forgot how to run sideways or something. He got really stressed out about it so the rest of us started doing silly things to cheer him up. The conversation in TS was great. Eventually he hit his zen moment and got through it and he has never died on that fight since. More recently in Sanctuary of the Swordmaiden, we're on the part where you have to jump on the glowing orbs to cross over, and there's a mean lady with a sword on the opposite platform. So our tank's all "I got this guys, everyone follow me".... and then he walks off the cliff and falls to his death. We laughed so hard we cried - including our tank :) Dungeons are far more fun when your group can take the deaths in stride and laugh about it :) | |} ---- Could be so. | |} ---- ---- I might be being both pedantic and perverted but I insist when you do sword maiden once successfully she is no longer a "maiden". | |} ---- Well I treat my ladies very well and they are 3! Not 3 or 4 or 3.5. Only 3! | |} ---- ---- Ha! Sadly the maiden for whom the sanctuary is named is not present at all in the dungeon! Instead, we end up fighting her sisters....whom the Strain has already had its way with. | |} ---- I make my own morals! >o< | |} ---- Get this impression you use the word lady like a pimp and not with proper respect. :P Also I think it's 3.245 wives :D | |} ---- Make it 3.14, that way he has pi(e), too. | |} ---- ---- ---- QFT The thread started a battle? *logs back in* :lol: | |} ---- ---- It's overflowed into the shout box now. | |} ---- Heh heh. Atta boy Dax. Taking after the ol' Alpha seed. :lol: | |} ---- ---- I'm not sociable! *stabs and runs* SORRY!!! *flees* | |} ---- ---- I haven't stabbed yet LOL but this was last night. and an ongoing thing I think. lol | |} ---- I watched the rankin bass cartoon version like 100 times when I was twelve so I prefer the original lines. Too bad the dvd versions of that are FUBAR. It made me so sad and angry. | |} ---- ---- Hmm, we're going to have to do something about this. *places a ball of yarn on the floor.* *sprinkles liberally with fresh catnip* | |} ---- ! *pounces ball and hoards it* | |} ---- ---- Who's Pappy? And why did he interview a Chua! Pappy needs Aurin perspective too! *climbs ontop of Gazimoff* I demand to be heard!. | |} ---- Awesome job Gazi!! | |} ---- ---- It's not. A few hints that are enticing, but no spoilers. It's a good read :) | |} ---- ---- ---- It's safe Ro-ro. Here, follow my bot. It'll protect you from the spoilers. | |} ---- It's a trap! *points at the bot* It's a mini planet harvester!! | |} ---- *clutches bot like a teddy bear* Don't let the spoiler get me! T_T | |} ---- ---- Thanks! It's always great fun to speak with Chad and find out how much of a peek behind the curtain I can get ;) | |} ---- ---- I can't wait till I have that kind of weather. It was 95 degrees here with 90% humidity today. 3 more minutes and I am free!!!! Well, at least until Monday :) Looking forward to playing some Wildstar tonight. | |} ---- Every so often my old friends in the southeast tell me that I should move back their way. My response: No. They don't understand :( | |} ---- ---- It's 63 degrees out here. Getting down towards my kind of temperature. Like a reverse-bear, I hibernate through the summer and come awake during the winter. Also, WORK IS OUT, WOOOOOOO! Going home! See everyone at 9! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- What's that at like 45 minutes? | |} ---- ---- Dual of songs. Mine is funnier. Just stumbled across it but it is pretty funny. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xpc8xaIVajI&list=PLE6714462671D0F92&index=12 | |} ---- ---- Mechari men are okay for eye candy, but Chua know how to treat a mechanical lady! | |} ---- ---- ---- ----